Viens, on va faire des bébés
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: En couple depuis trois ans avec Draco, Hermione aimerait avoir un bébé, mais le jeune homme s'y refuse catégoriquement... Jusqu'au jour où un chaudron rempli de potion magique explose par inadvertance... OS


_**Viens, on va faire des bébés**_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui je viens à vous pour un événement très particulier : Loufoca-Granger a encore vieilli ! C'était son anniversaire mercredi ! Allez tous ensemble souhaitons lui un joyeux anniversaire ! Et comme vous le savez, si vous la lisez, la donzelle est quelque peu capricieuse. Suite à une conversation où je lui soufflais l'idée que Draco reçoive du caca de pigeon sur sa splendide chevelure dans sa fiction Protection, elle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait d'écrire ça, mais qu'en retour, je devais lui faire quelque chose. Alors pour quelques lignes, infimes, minimes, j'ai reçu l'ordre (j'exagère à peine x) ) d'écrire un OS tout entier ! (Capricieuse, je vous le disais) pour son anniversaire et avec une condition particulière, que je vous donnerai à la fin de l'OS pour vous laisser un peu de suspens :) Mais comme je suis gentille (non, ne dites pas soumise, c'est moche) je me suis prêtée à l'exercice. Vous remarquerez à la fin de cette histoire, qu'à vrai dire, je suis tout autant têtue qu'elle ;)_

_Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. _

* * *

-Draco, Draco, réveille-toi ! Draco ! cria Hermione Granger d'une voix légèrement hystérique.

Draco Malefoy, encore au fin fond de son lit, grogna et se retourna, tirant sa couverture sur sa tête. Il espérait ainsi faire taire les jérémiades de sa chère et tendre et pouvoir se rendormir. Mais Hermione était aussi têtue que lui l'était, et d'un coup de baguette, elle envoya voler le drap à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrachant au blond un cri de désarroi : il faisait bien plus chaud sous la couette et il n'était qu'en caleçon.

-Hermione, tu fais…

- Bordel Draco, écoute-moi au lieu de te plaindre.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'y a plus de café dans la cuisine ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Draco, je n'avais pas fait attention, mais j'ai oublié de prendre ma potion hier matin.

-Ta potion, quelle potion ? Tu es malade ?

-Ma potion contraceptive imbécile ! dit-elle en lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

-Et ?

-Tu le fais exprès ? ça veut dire qu'on ne peut plus faire l'amour avant au moins trois semaines…

La mine de Draco changea du tout au tout. Il pâlit étrangement, comme si on lui avait annoncé le décès d'un être proche.

-C'est une blague ? Gémit-il.

-Absolument pas.

-Mais comment, comment… comment vais-je survivre ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par le comportement capricieux de l'ancien Serpentard.

-Tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Tu n'as qu'à te protéger toi si tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour !

-Me protéger moi ? Mais Mione chérie, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce sort !

-C'est toi qui vois. Ou sinon, tu ne te protèges pas… Mais tu connais mon avis sur la potion du lendemain et sur les bébés.

Draco grimaça. Il ne connaissait l'avis d'Hermione que trop bien, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y faire allusion depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'université de Salem.

Draco et Hermione, suite à maintes et maintes péripéties étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Leur relation ne fut pas de tout repos, puisqu'ils durent affronter le regard des autres, de leurs amis et surtout de leurs familles et comprendre leurs propres sentiments. Et nous savons tous, au combien les sentiments sont quelque chose de particulièrement complexe pour Draco.

Ils s'étaient vus pendant les grandes vacances, et leur couple avait survécu à la septième année et surtout à la dure épreuve des Aspics qui fut l'un des obstacles les plus compliqués pour Draco. Personne ne pourrait imaginer à quel point c'était difficile de supporter et de vivre avec Hermione en cette période d'examens finaux. Mais ayant passé haut la main cette pénible étape, Draco comprit qu'il était véritablement amoureux d'elle. Sans quoi il l'aurait sans doute tuée bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent la première épreuve des Aspics.

Ils avaient obtenu leurs Aspics aisément, et avaient été admis dans l'université qu'ils souhaitaient. Draco s'était inscrit en « sciences et potions » tandis qu'Hermione étudiait « les sortilèges de médicomagie et l'anatomie des créatures magiques ». Ils avaient cherché un appartement dans la ville de Salem aux Etats-Unis et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de subir la dure épreuve de supporter Draco.

Elle se serait très bien contentée d'un petit appartement trois pièces avec une mezzanine en guise de chambre. Un petit 25 m² pour elle, c'était parfait, et suffisant pour en faire un petit nid très sympathique et chaleureux. Mais Draco refusa catégoriquement et décréta que ce serait lui qui choisirait leur appartement. Ils avaient dû visiter au bas mot au moins soixante appartements, duplex, et petites maisons. Au début, Hermione trouva cela drôle : voir Draco examiner chaque détail l'amusait beaucoup… Mais bien vite, elle n'eut qu'une envie : se lancer un « avada kedavra » ou bien le lui lancer, elle ne savait pas très bien.

Le jeune homme était pire que tatillon, il en devenait insupportable. Il fallait que tout soit parfait : la taille de l'appartement, la couleur des murs (alors qu'il n'aurait pas été difficile en un sort d'en modifier la couleur), la disposition des pièces, l'agencement des murs, la place de la cuisine, la taille de la baignoire, la hauteur de l'immeuble, la présence ou non d'un balcon…

Monsieur avait des goûts de luxe, et Hermione eut beau lui répéter maintes et maintes fois qu'elle n'aurait pas les moyens de payer une partie du loyer, il s'en contrefichait. Il décréta que jamais il ne louerait un appartement, et que donc, il l'achèterait. Puis le revendrait quand Hermione voudrait retourner à Londres.

Finalement ils trouvèrent l'appartement de rêve, et elle laissa Draco s'occuper de la décoration, pensant que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas qu'elle le traîne chez Ikéa pour acheter « des meubles moldus de mauvaises qualités et en plus, en pièces détachées. »

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble, ils avaient franchi avec facilité le cap des trois ans de relation amoureuse, et depuis Hermione n'avait qu'une lubie. Au grand désarroi de Draco, elle voulait un bébé.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En dehors du fait que « les mômes ça pleure, ça bave, ça te détruit l'utérus, ça te colle des vergetures » et autres choses toutes aussi sympathiques, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants… Enfin lui, Draco était encore un grand gamin dans sa tête, et ne pensait pas avoir la maturité suffisante pour élever un mioche. Il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse. Et puis il pensait qu'Hermione aurait aimé terminer ses études avant d'engendrer sa descendance… Comment allait-elle faire pour réviser tout en s'occupant du morveux ?

Draco avait beau lui rappeler ce souci majeur à longueur de temps, Hermione n'en démordait pas.

Aussi, il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle déclarait « C'est toi qui vois. Ou sinon, tu ne te protèges pas… Mais tu connais mon avis sur la potion du lendemain et sur les bébés. » Elle acceptait de faire l'amour sans protection, mais il devrait assumer sa paternité puisqu'elle ne prendrait pas la potion du lendemain, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle avorte, ou même qu'elle ne l'abandonne.

Draco proposa de congeler le bébé puis de le réchauffer lorsqu'il se sentirait plus mature pour être père, mais ne reçut pour réponse qu'un splendide regard noir de la part d'Hermione. Le blond détestait quand elle lui disait ça… C'était un appel à la débauche… Mais à la débauche suicidaire : « Nous pouvons faire l'amour autant de fois que tu veux, mon amour, mais tant pis pour toi si je tombe enceinte. » Horrible dilemme. Préférait-il ne pas faire l'amour pendant un mois et être ainsi sûr de ne pas engendrer un microbe, mais finir pire que frustré, ou bien préférait-il faire l'amour au risque de… de… rendre sa vie cauchemardesque ?

Ce dilemme ne le quitta pas de la journée. Il ne réussit en aucun cas à suivre ses cours, puisqu'il cherchait à tout prix une solution. Il aurait pu se protéger… mais cela le chatouillait horriblement. C'était bien trop affreux. Puis il décida qu'il ne voulait pas s'abstenir et qu'il se débrouillerait pour sortir avant d'éjaculer.

Ravi d'avoir trouvé enfin une solution, il sautilla plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la cafétéria où il devait rejoindre Hermione pour le déjeuner.

Il repéra la brune déjà attablée près du bar et s'installa en face d'elle. C'est à peine si elle détacha les yeux de son livre quand Draco lui adressa la parole.

-Mione ! J'ai trouvé une idée !

-Une idée ? demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de lire.

-Oui, tu sais, pour notre problème ?

-Notre problème ?

Cette fois la jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre, et lança à son amant un regard interrogateur.

-Notre problème sexuel momentané.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème… enfin bon, quelle est ton idée ?

-Je sortirai avant d'éjaculer, cria-t-il, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

Hermione rougit instantanément et lança un regard aux alentours, afin de voir si quelqu'un avait entendu les propos de Draco.

-Draco ! Moins fort ! On n'est pas tout seul ! Et puis c'est quoi cette idée à la con ?

-Elle est géniale mon idée.

-Elle est pathétique ton idée. Si tu veux faire l'amour, tu assumes. Point.

Hermione referma son livre et le posa sur la table à côté de son plateau-repas, qu'elle poussa en direction de Draco.

-Tiens, je t'ai pris une salade de pâtes et de la bieraubeurre.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, et enfin, ils se levèrent pour aller à leur TD commun de « potion générale ».

Comme la plupart du temps, Hermione et Draco restèrent en binôme pour la partie pratique du TD. Pour cette séance, le professeur proposa à ses élèves d'essayer de réaliser matériellement la potion-médicament sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis déjà deux mois. Hermione, ravie se mit très vite au travail. Draco ne put pas traîner les pieds bien longtemps, il savait que s'il ne se calait pas immédiatement sur le rythme de travail d'Hermione, celle-ci allait lui faire la gueule pour le reste de la soirée.

Leur potion semblait évoluer exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Draco était en train de hacher des feuilles de Mandragore, tandis qu'Hermione, très consciencieuse, mélangeait la mixture deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fois dans le sens inverse. Un bruit inattendu déconcentra soudain la jeune fille qui releva la tête, Draco très appliqué ne tiqua même pas. Aussi ils n'eurent en aucun cas le temps de se protéger : La voix de leur professeur atteignit leurs oreilles sans qu'ils ne réussissent à comprendre ce qu'il disait, le chaudron à leur gauche vibra dangereusement et explosa dans la seconde qui suivit dans un bruit tonitruant qui les assourdit. Hermione, soufflée par l'explosion tomba à la renverse, entraînant Draco dans sa chute. Une potion de couleur rose se répandit partout autour d'eux. Le blond eut juste le réflexe de tirer sa cape sur leur visage, empêchant la mixture bouillante de les brûler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une main tira le vêtement de leur corps. Draco et Hermione reconnurent leur professeur, penché au dessus d'eux.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

-Oui, je crois, murmura Hermione en essayant de se relever sans écraser Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard remua chacun de ses membres, passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avant de donner une réponse positive à son enseignant.

-Vous devriez tout de même aller à l'infirmerie. Demandez à l'infirmière et au médicomage de garde de vous faire des tests anti-poison...

-Rassurant, on peut savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce chaudron, ironisa Draco tout en lançant un regard noir à la sorcière qui n'avait su contrôler sa potion.

-C'était...c'était une potion fructifiante, balbutia la jeune fille.

-Parfaitement inintéressant, maugréa le jeune homme à son intention en quittant la salle.

-Draco, tu aurais pu être plus aimable... lui reprocha Hermione après plusieurs minutes.

-Elle a failli nous cramer vivants avec sa potion minable, grogna le blond.

-L'infirmière nous aurait soignés.

-Et j'aurai eu des cloques immondes sur mon visage pendant plusieurs jours ...

Hermione préféra alors se taire, sachant que le jeune homme, en colère, serait nécessairement de mauvaise foi.

Ils passèrent trois heures à l'infirmerie pendant lesquelles l'infirmière et le médicomage cherchèrent si la potion les avait blessés physiquement ou avait changé quelque chose dans leur métabolisme. N'ayant rien remarqué d'inquiétant, ils signèrent une dispense de cours, et invitèrent le couple à rentrer chez eux pour qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions.

oOo

Draco se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec la grâce d'une larve. Pendant plusieurs minutes ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le mur blanc en face de lui. Un vide total régnait dans son esprit.

Hermione le sortit de sa torpeur en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme croisa son regard, elle semblait inquiète par son silence. Il lui adressa alors un grand sourire, espérant ainsi la rassurer, et attrapa la tasse fumante qu'elle lui tendait. Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et dans un silence inhabituel, ils dégustèrent leur chocolat chaud.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la brune se leva et quitta la pièce. Draco seul, se remit à comater.

Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta là à ne rien faire, mais quand enfin il se leva, il savait exactement de quoi il avait besoin. Son instinct le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione était assise sur le lit, un livre entre les mains.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, la détailla du regard pendant quelques minutes : ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il en émanait une douce odeur de pêche. Elle venait sans doute de prendre sa douche. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille et commença à la caresser doucement, remontant peu à peu. Sa bouche se posa sur sa gorge. Hermione eut un léger mouvement d'épaule visant sans doute à déloger le jeune homme.

-Draco, je suis en train de lire, si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

-Mione, je suis traumatisé, j'ai besoin d'un câlin, minauda-t-il tout en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

Il tira la jeune fille sous lui, et la regarda droit dans les yeux attendant sa réaction. Elle détestait quand il interrompait ainsi sa lecture. Et effectivement, la lueur dans ses yeux bruns était loin d'être chaleureuse.

-Tu te rappelles ce que ça implique ou l'explosion de la potion a totalement altéré tes capacités intellectuelles ?

-Allez Mione...

-Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu auras un bébé qui te réveillera plusieurs fois par nuit... ajouta-t-elle comme dernier avertissement.

Draco, ravi que la jeune fille ait cédé, se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, amoureusement, passionnément puis sauvagement...

oOo

Trois semaines passèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco. Puis un nouveau mois...

Draco Malefoy avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller quand une voix nasillarde le tira de son reposant sommeil.

-Draco, Draco, réveille-toi ! Draco !

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Bordel, Draco, lève-toi !

Une sensation désagréable de déjà-vécu se fit ressentir. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt et fixa Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

-Il n'y a plus de café, tu pourrais aller en chercher ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le blond se tira de son lit en grognant, mais au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il s'était attendu au pire. Il enfila rapidement ses habits, jeta une cape bien chaude sur ses épaules, et transplana jusqu'à l'épicerie sorcière la plus proche.

Une fois revenu, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en criant : « Je suis rentré ! » en direction de la cuisine. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, aucune Hermione mal réveillée ne surgit dans la pièce pour récupérer au plus vite de quoi faire son précieux nectar.

-Mione ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était vide de toute âme. Il accusa la table d'un regard, remarquant au pain tartiné de beurre qu'Hermione avait déjà commencé à manger. Il déposa le sachet de café moulu près de la cafetière et partit à la recherche de sa chère et tendre. Celle-ci ne se trouvait ni dans la chambre, ni dans le bureau. Elle n'était pas non plus dans le dressing. Il la trouva quelques mètres plus loin, agenouillée près de la cuvette des WC.

-Mione, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Tu as vomi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non, non, je suis en train de chercher le Calmar Géant au fond de la cuvette, ironisa-t-elle.

Draco posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il aille lui chercher une potion anti-vomitive. Puis soudain, un déclic se fit dans son cerveau et il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Se relevant, il recula de quelques pas, jetant à sa belle un regard d'effroi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione agacée.

-Tu es enceinte ! Hurla Draco horrifié.

-Ta réaction est très rassurante et très appréciable, mon amour.

-Je...

-Va-t-en, tu m'énerves !

-Tu as toujours tes règles ?

-Tu sais très bien que je prends une potion qui m'empêche d'en avoir, parce que la douleur réduit mes capacités intellectuelles de 20%. Va t'évanouir plus loin, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle de mauvaise humeur quand elle vit Draco blêmir.

oOo

Draco passa une très mauvaise journée de cours. Évidemment il ne réussit pas à se concentrer le moins du monde, des images de bébé criard le submergeant sans arrêt. Oui, il voulait des enfants, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, il était bien trop jeune.

Afin de lever le doute, il décida de passer par l'infirmerie avant de quitter l'université, et demanda un test de grossesse non sans rougir violemment quand l'infirmière lui tendit un flacon transparent rempli d'un liquide translucide. Elle lui expliqua rapidement le mode d'emploi, insistant sur le fait qu'il était préférable d'attendre le matin afin d'être à jeun pour faire le test. Draco pâlit un peu : jamais il ne serait capable de patienter jusqu'au le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il trouva Hermione dans la bibliothèque, concentrée, et occupée à établir le plan du dossier qu'elle devait rendre en « étude des animaux-médicaments ». Il préféra ne pas la déranger, et déposa le test bien en vue sur le lavabo près des toilettes, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et commencer à préparer le repas du soir.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Draco releva la tête du plan de travail où il était occupé à : éplucher des oignons, couper en carré des tomates, hacher du persil, faire dorer des pignons de pin...

-Un test de grossesse, ma chérie.

-Non sans rire, je n'avais pas remarqué !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question alors ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ramené un test de grossesse ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre trois mois que ton ventre commence à s'arrondir pour me dire : « je vais être papa »... L'infirmière a dit qu'il fallait que tu le fasses demain matin.

La mine d'Hermione se renfrogna, elle n'appréciait pas le comportement de Draco. Elle savait très bien que le jeune homme était terrifié à l'idée d'être déjà père, et pour autant il n'était pas capable de réfréner ses pulsions sexuelles... A présent, il n'assumait rien. Mais voyant la mine suppliante de Draco, elle poussa un soupir, leva les yeux au ciel, et céda.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva discrètement alors que Draco semblait encore endormi. En réalité le jeune homme était parfaitement réveillé et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes, et fit ce qu'elle avait faire. Quand elle eut fini, elle referma le flacon, le secoua énergiquement pendant environ vingt secondes et le reposa sur le bord de l'évier. Les coudes appuyés sur la porcelaine, elle fixa le flacon, attendant patiemment le moindre changement de couleur.

Elle semblait étrangement paisible. En effet, elle n'avait aucune peur. Elle n'était pas non plus impatiente d'avoir un enfant. Aussi, peu lui importait la couleur que prendrait le flacon. Si elle était enceinte, elle serait contente. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle resterait indifférente. Néanmoins elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade lorsque le liquide se colora.

oOo

La main d'Hermione tenant le flacon s'abattit sur la table faisant sursauter Draco qui était en train de petit-déjeuner. Sa tartine de beurre n'eut soudain plus aucun intérêt. Le blond se jeta sur le pot et observa la couleur verte qu'avait pris le liquide. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et de commencer à manger. Ils s'habillèrent chacun de leur côté, sans s'adresser le moindre mot, mais s'attendirent tout de même l'un l'autre afin d'aller jusqu'à l'université ensemble. Alors que Draco était en train d'enfiler sa veste, son visage pris une teinte verdâtre.

-Draco, tu te sens bien ? Demanda Hermione soudainement inquiète.

-Euh, à vrai dire, je me sens un peu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, planquant sa main contre sa bouche, il se dirigea en courant vers les toilettes. Hermione le suivit du regard, et elle l'entendit très distinctement dégobiller dans la cuvette des WC. Elle reposa sa besace, et se dirigea vers les lieux d'aisance.

-Tu veux une potion pour ne pas vomir ?

-Bordel, Hermione, tu m'as refilé ta cochonnerie d'hier.

-C'est Merlin qui te punit d'avoir été si désagréable envers moi et mon prétendu foetus. Le dieu Ovaire te fait subir sa colère pour ton peu de considération.

-Hermione, arrête de dire des conneries, et soigne-moi, vociféra-t-il entre deux nausées.

-Tu devrais faire un test de grossesse, tu ne penses pas ? Se moqua-t-elle, alors que Draco se penchait une nouvelle fois par dessus la cuvette.

oOo

Un étrange phénomène se produisit tous les matins pendant toute une semaine : à tour de rôle, Draco et Hermione se trouvaient mal, et commençaient leur journée par une visite aux cabinets. Les nausées les empêchaient donc d'aller en cours un jour sur deux, chose qu'Hermione ne pouvait supporter outre mesure. Oui, elle pouvait consentir à ne pas aller en cours une fois (dans l'année cela va sans dire) parce qu'elle était malade, mais trois à quatre fois dans la semaine, c'était totalement inacceptable et inconsidéré.

Aussi, un matin où elle se sentait plutôt bien, contrairement à Draco qui avait une nouvelle fois recraché tout son petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette des WC, Hermione décida de prendre le Ronflak par les cornes et malgré ses quatre de cours, elle décida de rester toute la journée à la faculté.

Après ses deux heures de cours magistraux et ses deux heures de TD, elle alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque universitaire. Elle fouilla le rayon médicinal, et même vida les étagères de leurs livres. Entourée d'une montagne de bouquins plus ou moins épais, et plus ou moins poussiéreux, Hermione s'efforça de trouver une solution à leur problème. Elle se doutait que ces symptômes n'avaient rien de naturel, et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'effets secondaires dus à l'explosion du chaudron quelques mois auparavant. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Elle ne savait pas ce que contenait le chaudron, quels ingrédients avaient été mélangés, et à son grand désarroi, elle avait appris que la jeune fille qui avait « inventé » cette mixture avait, semble-t-il, abandonné les cours.

L'estomac d'Hermione se nouait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette potion : leurs symptômes n'avaient commencé à apparaître que plusieurs mois plus tard, d'autres signes pouvaient encore se manifester... La jeune fille avait peur pour sa santé, et pour celle de Draco.

Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, quatre heures, six heures passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne trouva rien. Pas le moindre petit indice, pas le moindre petit espoir. Une suée froide la parcourut alors que son estomac se serrait, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa soudain. Elle commençait à faire une crise d'angoisse.

Elle ferma le livre devant elle, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et s'obligea à expirer et inspirer longtemps et lentement. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle respira plus fort, par le nez, puis par la bouche, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur un événement heureux. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que son cœur se remette à battre normalement. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Accusant la montagne de grimoires qui se trouvait devant elle, elle leva sa baguette, et lança un sortilège : les livres volèrent d'eux-même jusqu'à leur place référencée. Hermione, elle, avait remis ses affaires dans son sac, et s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque.

Il ne lui restait qu'un dernier espoir. Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la maison des médicomages de l'université, espérant y retrouver l'infirmière ou le médicomage qui les avaient auscultés le jour de l'incident. La jeune fille dut se contenir pour ne pas rentrer dans l'infirmerie telle une furie. Elle se présenta d'abord à l'accueil et demanda à parler à l'infirmière en particulier. La secrétaire, docile, acquiesça et l'invita à attendre quelques minutes avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente.

L'infirmière ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

-Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

-Mal justement Madame, c'est la raison de ma présence, puis-je vous parler seule à seule ?

-Bien sur, suivez-moi.

La femme blonde la fit entrer dans la salle d'auscultation.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Eh bien, cela fait plus d'une semaine que Draco et moi, chacun à notre tour, nous sommes malades tous les matins... Je pense que cela à un rapport avec l'explosion du chaudron.

-Détaillez-moi vos symptômes, demanda l'infirmière en se saisissant d'un parchemin et d'un plume.

-Et bien nous nous levons le matin, sans aucun signe et puis soudain, généralement une demi-heure après nous être levés, nous nous sentons nauséeux, et nous avons des spasmes à l'estomac et nous finissons par vomir tout ce que nous pouvons... Et cela alterne : un matin, c'est moi qui suis malade, un matin, c'est lui... Nous n'avons jamais été malade en même temps...

-Huuuum... intéressant... Cela fait deux mois à peu près que cette potion a explosé, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

-Veuillez me suivre.

Elle emmena Hermione dans un laboratoire de recherche de l'université, où elle lui fit subir une série d'examens, et de prélèvements. Cela dura plus d'une heure. Elle finit par ramener la jeune fille dans son bureau.

- Je vais vous donner encore quelques analyses à faire chez vous et à me ramener. J'aurai besoin que Mr Malefoy et vous-même les fassiez. Voici un test d'urine, dit-elle en sortant deux flacons remplis d'un liquide transparent. Voici un test de selles, expliqua-t-elle en posant deux boites blanches devant elle. Si jamais l'un de vous a des nausées demain matin, j'aimerai bien en avoir un échantillon, ajouta-t-elle en tendant à Hermione un nouveau contenant bleu. Et enfin, je vous donne un test de grossesse pour vous... Avec toutes ces nausées, vous avez sans doute vomi votre potion contraceptive, alors avant de passer à des examens plus poussés, j'aimerai savoir si oui ou non vous êtes enceinte.

- Mais j'ai fait un test, il y a dix jours, et il était négatif...

-Et vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de se résoudre à répondre que si, elle en avait eu.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de prévention, Miss... Revenez me voir demain avec tous ces échantillons. Bonne fin de journée !

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si la soirée serait bonne. Avec tous ces tests à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pas si leur situation était rassurante ou au contraire inquiétante.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, elle sortit de son sac les nombreux flacons et les posa sur la table du salon.

-Draco ? Appela-t-elle ne voyant pas celui-ci dans la pièce.

Un grognement se fit entendre au bout du couloir. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le bureau , son sac dans les bras :

-Je suis allée à la maison des médicomages pour leur parler de notre petit problème, l'infirmière m'a donné une série de tests à faire demain matin quand on sera à jeun, je les ai posés sur la table du salon...

Draco releva la tête du livre qu'il essayait d'étudier, et adressa à la jeune fille un magnifique sourire.

-Il y a des modalités particulières ?

-Et bien, le test d'urine dans le flacon transparent, les selles dans le blanc, le vomi... oui, je sais c'est très glamour, dans le bleu...

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la mine fatiguée de la brune.

-Pas vraiment, je suis un peu déboussolée par tout ça...

Draco referma son livre, et se leva de sa chaise pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux et la berça doucement, alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre son torse.

-Je sais ce qui te ferait du bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse au creux de son oreille, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et se laissa porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

oOo

Ce fut le réveil-matin qui les tira brutalement du sommeil le lendemain matin. Hermione grogna, puis se rappela qu'elle avait une série de tests à faire avant de commencer à être malade. Parce que oui, elle savait bien que c'était à son tour de passer la matinée la tête dans les toilettes.

Elle remarqua que Draco était déjà levé et s'efforça donc de se tirer du lit. Elle se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers le salon où elle avait entreposé tous les flacons. Elle attrapa le test d'urine, le test de selles, le test vomitif, et... un deuxième test d'urine. Où était son test de grossesse ?

Posant tous ses flacons sur le canapé, elle s'accroupit et jeta un coup d'œil sous la table basse. Ne le trouvant pas, elle se redressa, et fit une fouille rapide des différentes pièces de l'appartement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, elle interpela Draco :

-Draco, tu n'aurais pas vu mon test de grossesse ?

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle découvrit Draco, à moitié nu dans la salle de bain. Il tenait dans sa main un flacon plein d'un liquide qui tournait dangereusement vers le rose. C'était son test de grossesse. Et il était positif.

* * *

_Je suppose que vous l'avez très bien compris, mais au cas où, je vais tout de même le dire : Draco est enceint(e). Oui, je sais que c'est impossible, mais c'est une fiction, et puis on est dans le monde de la magie, et puis j'écris ce que je veux, l'idée m'a bien fait rire. Oui, parce qu'à la base, la condition particulière était que j'écrive une fiction où Hermione était enceinte ou que Draco et Hermione aient des enfants en bas âge... Oui, parce que Loufoca-Granger sait à quel point s'exècre les fictions où Hermione est enceinte, alors elle m'inflige ça ! Mais comme je suis aussi têtue qu'elle, j'arrange la chose à ma sauce ;) C'était ça, ou le congélateur !_

_Et je suppose aussi que vous l'aviez deviné, mais je ne vais pas en rester là, il y aura évidemment un autre chapitre sur la grossesse de Draco ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse vous exprimer, **dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre** (oui, je sais, ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ;) )_


End file.
